User talk:LovelyKitten206
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sandrapedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vitani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Snowleopard (Talk) 22:28, May 19, 2012 Hey there! I wanna thank you for creating Vitani's page and adding some photos as well to make the place look more cheery! I'd make you an admin on this wiki if I knew how. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 00:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. I was thinking I forgot to mention on the main page that this wiki is a little different from the Lion King Wiki or the Lion King Fanon Wiki. Believe me, I am appreciating your efforts to make this wiki expand, and the last thing I'd ever want to do is disappoint you, but there are a few rules to follow I should have remembered earlier to explain. Hence the name, this wiki is for characters who appear in the series of fan stories I created which focuses on Sandra's adventures and conflicts in the Pridelands and there around. Kopa doesn't really appear in any of them, though I assure you that doesn't mean I don't think he's canon. This wiki could be considered more of a fanon wiki than a canon one. And your Natasha page is creative, but I think it would fit better on the TLK Fanon Wiki. Just so you know, though, the rules I'm to soon post on the main page may be important, there aren't many of them and you really are helping me a lot by creating these pages. (My stories do include most characters from Lion King 1 and 2.) If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. :) SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 02:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I figured it out. And it's actually easier than that I clicked the edit button and "delete" was one of the options. But I hope you're not mad; the Kopa page stays because I'd like to include him or at least mention him in futute Sandra stories of mine. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 02:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) There must have been a misunderstanding somewhere in there. Ever since I was three I've gained a reputation for misunderstanding what others say. I'm really sorry I made you cry and all, and deleting some things was more of a matter of having to than wanting to. Like I said, I've misunderstood a lot of things, and the reason for this could have been completely different from what I'd feared, but why were you saying you weren't going to be active here anymore? Of course I forgive you but I'm curious about it. I am so sorry. I totally misinterpreted things. But don't worry, all that's over. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I found a copy of that photo on another Lion King sight a few months ago and it filled the whole screen. It was awesome, like 3D awesome! Like I was there... SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I ask what happened to Vitani's gallery? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 01:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for making the home page look better! It's awesome! I love the slider you created! So, what do you think of the customized badges? ;) SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to leave some of the badges the way they are, because some of the pictures they already have are cute enough. But as for the other ones, I enjoy giving this wiki the TLK zest it needs! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering, do you think we could fit all the pics from the two sliders into one? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 23:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Of course, you are welcome to use those pictures in a blog post. They're another great way to really make this wiki come to life! And I like the background you picked and I want to keep it, but there is something near the bottom of it I'm gonna try to fix so it will look even better. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 03:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a question, and this may have been an accident or an unregistered user may have done this (though you and I are the only ones who are here for now), but did you add Nala to the antagonists category? SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 15:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I noticed you added a "heroes" and "villiains" category here. Just so you know, though, protagonists are the same as heroes and antagonists are the same as villains, so since I already have categories "protagonists" and "antagonists" it may seem a little redundant that we add heroes and villains to it. Sorry about that. But anyway thanks for voting on my poll! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 01:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC)